


Sunlight

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Quiet, my dear."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> (9:33:36 PM) annekachan: *tugtug*  
> (9:33:42 PM) unsettledink: yes?  
> (9:33:53 PM) annekachan: hani/roger, be quiet my dear, public sex?  
> … I don't even know what my brain was on that night. BUT I"D LIKE SOME MORE PLEASE.

Roger's pressed back against the red tinted packed dirt wall of this half hidden alcove, not nearly hidden enough for safety or privacy or anything he'd expect Hani to be concerned about, no doubt getting dust on the back of his head and the back of his shirt and the palm of one hand that's clutching desperately at the wall for some sort of grounding, dirt catching under his nails as his fingers curl, tensely. Only one hand, because the other is wrapped around Hani's wrist, too tightly, feeling the bones shift under his fingers with every movement of Hani's hand. He gulps dryly, his head hitting the wall as he stares up, past the lines of fluttering fabric crossing the sky, into blue and dazzling white, and he couldn't see anything even if he weren't nearly blinded by sunlight, because his eyes keep trying to roll back as Hani slides his other hand up under Roger's shirt, shockingly cool against his skin, his other curling tighter around Roger's cock.

Hani's looming over him, shading him from the hot sun, but he's still hot, still overheated, beads of sweat rolling down his temples and he bites his lip and struggles not make a sound, not to thrust up into that hand. Hani does something, something that very nearly brings him to his knees, and his mouth opens despite himself, about to let loose some noise that can't be mistaken for anything innocent. Hani leans in even closer, until his lips brush Roger's ear. "Quiet, my dear," he murmurs, and Roger swallows his moan with an odd choked sound, closes his eyes and blocks out sunlight and shadow as he shudders through orgasm.


End file.
